<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latex-loving Lancer by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619241">Latex-loving Lancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>June Batch 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cumming in Clothes, F/F, Futanari, Latex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scathach woke up with a thing between her legs, and Raikou insists that she submits to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minamoto no Raikou | Berserker/Scáthach | Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>June Batch 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Latex-loving Lancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just… a little further…”</p><p>Yet again, trouble was brewing in the halls of Chaldea. Most Servants had woken up to find themselves in various states of arousal and with a few different ailments causing them no amount of trouble. Most of them had gotten over their issue at this point through a simple fap, but there were some that weren’t anywhere near as lucky.</p><p>In the case of the Scottish Lancer, Scathach, her problem was perhaps one of the most obvious ones. Pushing against her stomach, thanks to the tight latex design of her bodysuit, was one hefty looking cock. Every breath she drew caused it to throb, and every step threatened it to blow. She was so horribly aroused, and yet her outfit prevented her from getting rid of the orgasm quickly and without any potential side effects.</p><p>Truly, out of everyone in the bastion of humanity, she was probably the one who was suffering the most. In fact, she could feel her newly grown cock penetrating through her thoughts every time she didn’t focus on keeping it in check, leaving her with the mental image of being pounded every few moments. It was hard to shake off, and it was even harder to ignore. She just hoped that she could make it to Da Vinci’s workshop, as she would have a way to both remove the cock and get rid of her suit for the time being so that it wouldn’t grind into her and make her feel even worse…</p><p>“I just have to get there… And everything will be fine…” The dark haired woman muttered quietly as she continued to shimmy forward, using the wall as a support so she wouldn’t have to put her entire weight into every step, which in turn would mean that she’d over-agitate the thing down below. </p><p>Unfortunately for Scathach, the further she got and the closer she got to the destination she craved, the further it seemed she had to go. A fact that only grew more obvious as she noticed something walking down the hallway, prompting her to quickly and weakly push herself up against the wall in an attempt to cover up what stood out about her.</p><p>“Ara…” The soft and soothing voice of a familiar Berserker graced her ear as she felt the gentle touch of somebody pushing her fingers into her rear. “Master Scathach, what a pleasure to see you up and about…” She chimed, giggling a little as she pushed her thumbs into the elastic fabric, just to cause the aged Lancer a bit more grief…</p><p>The Scottish woman gasped and bit into her lip as she looked over her shoulder, peering into the lavender-haired woman’s eyes. “Raikou… What’re you doing..?” She asked, unprepared for another Servant’s advances, only for her eyes to gradually pan downward and notice something awfully familiar pushing up against her stomach…</p><p>Just like the Lancer, the Berserker had something throbbing up against her stomach. The key difference between the two, was that the maternal woman had clearly already climaxed, evident by a subtle balloon-shaped bulge near the tip of her cock. She had already squirted out her payload, and that meant that she was ready to spread pleasure to those who hadn’t…</p><p>“What am I doing? Shouldn’t you be asking that to yourself, Master Scathach?” The lavender-haired Raikou chimed as she leaned in for a kiss, letting her plump pillows linger on her cheek for just a second. “You’re as hard as a rock, yet you haven’t tried to orgasm? Are you trying to make your cock blow up?”</p><p>The Lancer averted her eyes, only to let out a gasp as she felt delicate fingers caress the fabric around her sensitive tip. “W-Wait, don’t…” She murmured under her breath, her nipples growing harder with every passing minute…</p><p>“Don’t what? Don’t touch that perfect thing between your legs? Why would I do something as awful as neglecting it?” The bodysuit-clad woman explained as she slowly pushed her own cock through her thighs, letting the two rods rest up against one another as the warmth from the motherly one radiated off and made the other throb wilder and harder…</p><p>Scathach wanted her to stop, yet a part of her wanted her to continue. It felt wonderful to be played with like this, it was a sensation that she didn’t often get to indulge in. Sure, she had once offered many boys ‘the friendship of her thighs’, but this was on a level beyond even regular sex. The more her throbbing tower pulsed against her bodysuit, the more she longed to just eternally get it wrapped up and never be released. That kind of feeling filled her mind and made her moan louder and louder…</p><p>“That’s more like it, you can’t just stand around with a cock and not use it. You need to let it consume you, Master Scathach. That’s what we’re meant for, to listen to the needs of our cocks and do as they tell us.” Raikou chimed gently into her ear as she licked away at her lobe, just to tease her a little more. “If you don’t cum, you’re just going to blow and throw everything away. And that wouldn’t be any kind of fun, trust me…”</p><p>She was trying so desperately to ignore the teasing from the other woman, and she was failing beyond all belief. She could feel that rod grinding its way against her latex-covered thighs, and it made her thoughts melt into a puddle of nothing but pleasure. She let her tongue hang out of her mouth as she thrust her hips forward, the tip bubbling with more and more precum in the process. She wanted to cum, she… she wanted to let it all loose..!</p><p>But before Scathach got the chance to cum and blow a load straight into the proverbial condom that she wore as a suit, she felt a hand squeeze down on her shaft and prevent her from reaching the release she craved. Just as the woman behind her had managed to coax her over the line, she took the chance to cum away from her. “W-What are…”</p><p>“You’re not cumming yet, Master Scathach.” The Berserker chimed and kissed her cheek once more, leaving a mark on the opposite cheek this time. “You have to give in and declare your desire, otherwise it won’t be anywhere near as potent. I gave myself to my cock, and it rewarded me with the best orgasm I had ever had. You have to thrust your hips forward and admit that you live for nothing but cock, okay?</p><p>The thought bounced around in the Lancer’s head, and part of her kept on telling her that it wasn’t worth it. She was a proud Scottish Witch, she wasn’t about to give in and toss away all her pride for the sake of a common orgasm. She had experienced mind breaking climaxes before, and this would just be another one of those. She could resist the temptation, she could endure and inflict one back on whoever gave her this cock. She… She…</p><p>She tossed her hips forward as she threw her hands behind her head, gasping and biting into her pillowy lip to try and contain some of those wonderful moans. All while grinding up against the cock underneath her, draping her latex-covered balls up against the length. “I… I am Scathach, a Lancer-class Servant… And I want nothing more than to cum with my brand new cock! It’s been trapped in my bodysuit all day, growing hot, heavy and ready to blast its good gunk all over somebody! But because I’m a Latex-loving slut who doesn’t know when to admit it and indulge, it’s grown wild enough that it wants to blow any minute! I’m thrusting my hips forward in delight because I know that I can’t resist the pull of my cock! It commands everything about me! I want nothing more than to cum my brains out and share in the delight with anybody else that’s stuck with a cock they try to ignore! So please! Please let me cum, Raikou!”</p><p>“Good girl.” Was all that Raikou needed to say before she let go of her cock, letting the thrusting do the rest of the talking. Besides, she needed to enjoy the orgasm that she had silently experienced herself, as a bit of cum gathered at the tip of her cock, weighing down her suit as it gathered in a neat little bubble.</p><p>Scathach’s eyes rolled into the back of her head after she thrust her hips forward one more time, her latex tightening around her balls as she felt the need to cum. The sloshing baby batter flowed out and ran down her legs, squirting out uselessly and causing the inside of her suit to get smothered in that white and delicately sticky liquid. That was the result of wanting to debase herself that badly, a sign of what she would experience many times over from this point onward. Every single shot would fail to penetrate her suit, and she would grow addicted to cumming with the help of it…</p><p>The two women looked to one another, before kissing each other on the lips. They had become wonderful addicts to their own clothes, and the hands that they held together would serve as a sign of that bond, as they made their way down the Chaldean corridors with a brand new objective in mind. Their cocks still throbbing with a need that couldn’t be quenched…</p><p>Chaldea would come to understand the pleasures of having your cock bound by your clothes, a delight that knew no bounds...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>